


050 Space

by rhicola



Series: Bethyl Prompt List [12]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhicola/pseuds/rhicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a request from tumblr user madhatdee and a nod at John Green's Looking For Alaska.</p>
    </blockquote>





	050 Space

**Author's Note:**

> a request from tumblr user madhatdee and a nod at John Green's Looking For Alaska.

“Daryl? You awake?”

Her voice was soft, almost inaudible…like she didn’t want to disturb him on the slim chance that he had fallen asleep. He shifted on the couch and she moved forward, her footsteps padding across the worn out wood, carefully avoiding the garbage strewed on the floor.

In the dimly lit room, he watched as she stepped around the recliner and past the makeshift coffee table covered in empty mason jars. The aftermath of a drinking game she’d taught him.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she stated, kneeling down beside the couch. “Daddy always said not to go to bed angry.”

He nodded slowly and sat up a bit, leaning against his elbow for support. The truth was that their argument had been on his mind, too, keeping him from finding sleep. “I’m sorry, Daryl. I…don’t actually think that way about you.”

She smiled then and her eyes glistened in the moonlight. He’d forgotten what brought on the fight originally until that moment. “I should be the one apologizin’, Beth.”

“No.” She leaned forward and closed her hands around one of his, making a sea of goosebumps spread over his skin. He shivered and his breath hitched in his throat, and he wondered if she could hear the thump of his heart against his ribcage.

Her lips twitched into another smile as she brought his hand to them and kissed his knuckles softly. “S’okay, Mr. Dixon.”

He stared at her, his eyes tracing the way her cheeks puffed out as she grinned. Her tongue passed over her lips, which he found himself gazing at a few seconds longer than he probably should have. He glanced up at her to find that her eyes had stopped on his lips as well, and before he could process the moment, she ducked in for a kiss.

Leaning into him, she pressed her hand against his chest and shifted from her knees to her feet without breaking their kiss. She held it for a moment longer before standing straight. Wobbling, she climbed up on the couch and positioned herself across his torso, a knee on either side of him.

There were four layers of clothing between them now. A mere two centimeters of fabric. That’s all he could think of as she leaned in to continue their kiss. Her fingers danced around the collar of his shirt, pirouetting through the buttons as she unfastened them. Pulling away from his lips, she placed a bourée of kisses down his chest and giggled quietly.


End file.
